The Easterlands
' Description:' This is one of the nine Kingdoms in The Realm of the Nine Kingdoms. Cities(Population 10.000+) Noticeable towns Important NPC's Lord Protector Quenten Cavandish Ruler of the region and House Cavendish Lord Gilad Fullthorne Ruler of Dunbrough and House Fullthorne History of The Easterlands With its stunning coastline and extremely fertile soil, The Easterlands have always been famous for it's tasteful crops and seafood. It's primarily an agricultural region due to the extremely fertile soil. Raegaar of House Fullthorne came to the region in the year 268 and decided to settle down with his family. At this point, no other humans lived in the region. He started to grow crops and was amazed at the quality yields he could produce here. As the years passed, more people arrived to this beautiful place and settled down. There was more than enough room for everyone. Hundreds of years later, several great houses all resided in The Easterlands in peace and quiet. House Fullthorne, House Mobray, House Renshaw, House Cavendish and House Allard. These were the biggest and most influential families, but many smaller families were also settled down and slowly started to build up their societies. House Fullthorne were the first to arrive and the most powerful, so they appointed themselves as Kings of The Easterlands. Lex Mobray, the head of House Mobray, had a hard time accepting that House Fullthorne was in charge. He ordered his people to start sabotaging the Fullthornes. In the beginning, they burned their crops, flooded their fields, stole their fish etc. The Fullthornes tried to negotiate a friendly solution to the problem, but House Mobray were not interested, so they kept up sabotaging. Inevitable, these small disputed ended up in open war. At this point, no one had soldiers due to the peaceful lifestyle, so all battles was between farmers and peasants. Both families started to train soldiers. Three years later, the final battle took place. House Fullthorne was the winner. They gathered people from their network, and could establish an army 3 times the size of that of the Mobrays. Thousands were killed in this war, but eventually House Mobray retreated and acknowledged House Fullthorne as the main house. Lex was captured, imprisoned and later executed. After the war, the relationship between House Fullthorne and House Mobray was never the same. In the year 914, a new heir of House Fullthorne came to power. His name was, Beckim Fullthorne. As head of his family, he would turn out to be a precursor to a dark era in the history of House Fullthorne. He was a warmongering dictator and was searching for ways to increase his power and a reasons to cause conflict. First thing up was of course their rival, House Mobray. Beckim ordered his people to spy on them. He made several strategic attacks on House Mobray to weaken them. Furthermore, he took control over minor cities around Dunbrough, and forced them to give House Fullthorne, half of all their goods as a tax. The Fullthornes were the biggest family and the only house with a standing army, so even though everyone in The Easterlands were opposed the dirty methods the Fullthornes practiced, nobody had the power to do anything about it. When Beckim died, people hoped for better times, but unfortunately Beckim's heir was from the same mould. He continued where Beckim left off. This went on for hundreds of years, and the Fullthornes were really unpopular in The Easterlands. House Cavendish, a big family in the southern Easterlands, tried to convince the Fullthornes to stop harassing the other families, but the Fullthornes ignored their request and kept on harassing everyone. In the year 1366, House Cavendish gathered troops from all over the south and marched to the north with a great army. House Cavendish had also brokered a deal with the church of The Lord of the Cleansing Fire. House Cavendish and his bannermen were to convert to the faith of the fire lord and help build up the church in The Easterlands and in return the church would send the entire army of their military branch known as The Flaming hand, an army of some 20.000 well trained soldiers. Cavendish brought an army of 55.000 troops, and Fullthorne had approximately 60.000. An epic battle took place, and it lasted for days. In the end, the Fullthornes were defeated. House Cavendish became the new main house of The Easterlands and gained respect all over the land. They told the remaining Fullthornes to go home and do what they did best - Farming. When House Salazar took rule of The Realm of the Nine Kingdoms, House Cavendish ended up bending the knee and accepting a role as Lord Protector and Warden of The Easterlands.